1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for implementing a network element in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network.
Due to the relative immaturity of the technology that is supported, network providers (e.g., VoIP network providers) are often confronted with the need to replace components in their infrastructure. New components often provide better performance per specific unit costs, and/or offer superior features and capabilities. Although replacing technology components can provide benefits to the network provider, it frequently is quite costly in respect to time and money to add the necessary operations support when new technology is deployed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for implementing a network element.